


Covered in Colored Lights

by MoriAltin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: Due to popular demand, their contracts have been extended until the Another Story routes are finished."[MC] ah... You'll be having an interview this afternoon. After that, a radio guesting for the release of your new single." Her manager told her as she drink from her water bottle."Alright.""Aren't you pushing yourself too much?" Saeran asked [MC]."Aren't you? I heard you have schedules till 1 am." She snickered beside him."Well. That's for dance class. A hobby, not work.""You'd still be working your ass off.""[MC]. Language." Jumin called out from his chair. He's now scanning the script for the next scene."Sorry, Director Han~"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doomed. This wasn't supposed to happen at all! I played Ray route and this is what happens. Dammit.
> 
> Oh well, this is an Actors AU where they have the same names and they play as the characters of Mystic Messenger in a drama.
> 
> I don't really know where this is heading lols.
> 
> I love ya'll!!
> 
> Capt. Mori

**"You don't think you're a princess or something, do you?" He sneered at her and then laughed sarcastically.**

**He placed his arm above her head, effectively caging her. He leaned close, his senses overwhelmed by her scent.**

**"This smell of yours has been getting on my nerves for a while now." He scowled. "This room, you, I don't like any of them. But Ray told you that he likes it, didn't he?"**

**She stared up at him, still probably cannot believe the things he was saying. She looks stupid. What, did she get used to that wimpy Ray's way of talking? That puny little boy.**

**"Don't you dare stare at me so blankly like an idiot!" He barked at her face. "Those eyes of your particularly pisses me of. Mind if you close them for me? Ohh, I know~ Maybe I should blindfold you."**

**He forcefully tilted her face to the left then right.**

**"Can you show me a sad face? Huh? Come on, try it." He said but she did nothing. "How about an angry face? Hmm? Come on, do something to entertain me."**

**She finally spoke.**

**"This is not fair. Let go of me." She said sternly even as her voice shook.**

**He laughed.**

**"This isn't fair??!" He cannot believe his ears. How stupendously naive can she get? "I see you're from a happy world of fairytales, princess."**

**He yanked her arm hard enough to leave a bruise.**

**"Just what good are you? You're stupid, you're slow... you're good for nothing. What? You got something to say? Did you just realize what a useless human being you are? You should know your place from now on. Be silent like a grave."**

**She shook, he felt the goosebumps on her arm. This is beginning to really disgust him.**

**"UGH- this totally sucks. Why won't you listen to anything I say?! Should I bite your head off or something?"**

**She began to squirm. Now this is getting interesting. He pulled on her hair and tilted her head to the side. Her neck was much more appealing than her face.**

**"Don't move! Hahaha. Are you trying to push me away? That tickles!" He said as she flailed.**

**Too bad she was too weak. His strength was overwhelming and he relished in her helplessness. He bit her neck just to see if it will elicit a reaction from her.**

**A suppressed sound from her throat came out and it made him smirk.**

**"HAHAHAHA! Did I scare you princess? Too bad. I've only just begun. I wonder if the marks will stay until tomorrow?"**

**He held her chin to face him. He saw her eyes glistening with tears.**

**"Oh~ That's it!! Your face changed" He laughed maniacally at the success of his mini-experiment**

**"Show me an angry face! Try and provoke me. Make me mad! Mess with me! Come on, try it... Hmmn?" He tried to goad her.**

**Just as he was starting to have fun her face turned stern again. Like she was determined to fight him off.**

**"I'm getting tired of you. Looks like this is the end of your usefulness. Seriously, I knew you're a nuisance."**

**He finally let go of his hold on her.**

**"I'm leaving. I'll be back once I get bored." He slammed the door shut.**

**She slid down the wall, tears finally threatening to fall. She shakily reached to the part he bit**.

\-----

"AAAAAAANNNNDDDD CUT! GOOD TAKE!" The director Han Jumin shouted with his megaphone.

[MC] sighed. This had been one intense filming. Saeran never held back.

The door opened once more, revealing one panicked white-haired Choi Saeran.

"[MC]... Hey, are you alright?" He said cradling her face softly. Totally the opposite of his character earlier.

"Yeah... I didn't really expect that you'd bite me though." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that. I... got carried away."

"There's nothing wrong with being too in character. But you have to mind your co-actors as well Saeran ah." Han Jumin lectured in his calm voice.

"Understood, Jumin sshi." Saeran bowed slightly in apology. "Come on, [MC]. We need to ice that so it won't bruise."

"You don't have to worry too much. We can cover it with make up anyways." She smiled.

"Still." He turned to his manager who just gave him a towel and water. "Can we get some ice, please?"

They are currently filming the 9th episode of Mystic Messenger Another Story. And things are just getting more difficult for him. His character is going crazy and is starting to hurt people.

This was a live action drama based on the Korea's Best Game of year 2017, Mysitic Messenger by Cheritz. The ratings had been blowing the roof off since the Original routes were made. He was a minor character then and his twin brother Saeyoung was the main guy.

Saeyoung, who had been in a lot of dramas and variety shows as of late. Well, no matter how famous he becomes, he's always Saeran's stupid brother who likes cat memes.

Their director Jumin also played the role of the CEO-in-line of the show. Saeran salutes him for directing then acting with them all. He's one of the best directors the country has ever had.

Hyun Ryu and Kim Yoosung who are originally part of a male idol group had also got a boost in their popularity due to the drama. They had formed a unit so that it will be easier to go on tours even if they have filming to do.

Ms. Kang Jaehee sometimes visits the set when she's free from rehearsals on the Korean remake of the musical Rent. Her schedule for the drama is a little eratic since his character just blocked all of the RFA.

And then there's [MC]. The female idol who is the representative of all the girls who played the game. She had been extremely popular even before Mystic Messenger. She won a best actress award, new female artist award and best couple with his brother for the last season of Mystic Messenger. She'll probably get nominated this year again.

He sometimes think, he doesn't belong with all these amazing people. He's just a voice actor before his brother dragged him to audition with him because they're twins. Even with his lack of achievements, he never regretted getting this role. It was his biggest blessing.

Due to popular demand, their contracts have been extended until the Another Story routes are finished.

"[MC] ah... You'll be having an interview this afternoon. After that, a radio guesting for the release of your new single." Her manager told her as she drink from her water bottle

"Alright."

"Aren't you pushing yourself too much?" Saeran asked [MC].

"Aren't you? I heard you have schedules till 1 am" She snickered beside him.

"Well. That's for dance class. A hobby, not work."

"You'd still be working your ass off."

"[MC]. Language." Jumin called out from his chair. He's now scanning the script for the next scene.

"Sorry, Director Han~"

"You're a lady and an idol, you should know better."

"Of course!" She laughed.

"Now he's sounding like the CEO-in-line." Saeran commented.

"Are you kidding? The Cat dad is sounding like Jumin. Too bad he doesn't like to have a pet."

"At least he treats Elly carefully."

The cat playing Elizabeth 3rd was their cat which is why Saeyoung had no problems doting on her.

"Saeran ah, the ice you requested. Let's discuss your schedule after your break, hmn?"His manager said.

He had gotten a lot of offers after the Secret Ends were aired. He had to prepare and read on a lot of angst for those scenes.

"Ah yes... Thank you." He said. "[MC] come here."

"You really got an ice bag. You sweet bean." Even as she said this she moved her hair behind her showed him her neck.

Saeran blushed. He is so embarassed he just marred the skin of a very popular idol. The fans are never gonna live this down.

"You smell like green tea and grapefruit. I don't know what Unknown is talking about when he said he doesn't like how you smell." Saeran placed the ice bag at the crook pf her neck.

"Oh you~ He means... She smells weak. Like anyone can take advantage of her. He doesn't want that. He's the only one who can do that." She snorted.

"He's a psycho." He mumbled and shifted the ice bag on the bite mark.

"You do understand why he became like that, right?"

"Yes, it's unfortunate. Thoough I really get conflicted with characters like this. The morals get blurred all together when one is scarred. As my first main role I get really anxious. I'm not usually in front of the camera, you know that."

"You're really doing well Saerannie~ For your first main role, I'd say you'll get nominations this year." She nodded at him.

"You praise me too much. I'm just sticking to the script." He said. He's a voice actor without a script he can't really act.

"That's what good actors do. We bring to life what the writers put their heart in. We can adlib as we see fit but the script comes first." She hummed and got the ice bag from him.

"Teach me! Oh Best Actress of the Year"

"Shut up! You won't really let go of that will you?" She pouted. "Jumin! Saeran's teasing me again!"

"I don't get why you're getting offended. You ARE the best actress of the year." Jumin deadpanned and went back to reading the script.

"I know! But saying it again and again is embarassing!"

"There's no need to be embarassed. You earned it" A voice said and a hand patted [MC]'s head.

"You're late Jihyun. What excuse do you have now? You got lost in the road of life?" The director glared at the newcomer.

"Ah... It's a cat this time... She was lost and I just had to find her owner."

Jumin approached them as he rolled the script. He hit the teal-haired man on the head.

"Do you really think that excuse would fly by me?"

They are used to this. Kim Jihyun is a model and Jumin's bestfriend. He's the only one who gets hit by the director for always being late. He had a lot of projects and shoots for magazines. He's usually on time but when it's for Mystic Messenger filming. He'd be 15 minutes late for call time.

"You are expected to show up on time. These children have schedules to follow and you're waltzing in here with a lame excuse."

"Sorry... Saeran ah, [MC] ah..." He ruffles both of their hairs and smiled sheepishly, then winked.

They all knew he's messing with Jumin, every single time.

"I saw that. If you're really sorry, get to location on time."

"Of course..." He just smiled.

"Get ready. [MC], you have a scene with him after he gets ready. Please be prepared." Jumin instructed. "Saeran ah, you may take a break."

"Yes, Director Han." They both answered.

And another day under lights and behind the camera has started.


	2. Leading a double life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm seeing where this is heading though it's still bleak... lols I'm gonna need headlights.
> 
> So uh... I just figured that since celebrities had a lot of access to social media these days I might as well add it. Please tell me if it's alright or if I should have this chapter be the last it appears in lols. 
> 
> This fic is so experimental hahahaha
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Saeran let out a shaky breath as he stood in front of [MC]'s room in Magenta. This scene would prove most difficult for him. Playing a chaotic evil and lawful evil antagonist is hard enough when he had to concentrate on one. Now, he had to face both of them.

He shook his head and swallowed. Doubting himself now won't do anything good. He must give it his best for everyone who supported him up until now.

"Lights. Camera. Action!" Jumin called.

**\------**

**He pushed the door open.**

**"Princess~ Ray's face is here." He announced.**

**He found her on the bed, her back facing him. He scoffed. She cannot fool him. She's an idiot after all.**

**"Rise up and welcome me, will you? I know you wanted to see your prince's face." He approached the bed and sat on the edge. She flinched as the duvet sank under his weight.**

**"Don't pretend to be asleep!" He stripped the comforter off her form. "I saw you flinching. Are you tired of Ray already? Hmm... I thought your love for Ray was real. You betray him in mere days."**

**She turned to him and scowled. She pulled on the edge of the comforter and covered herself once more. Indignantly refusing to see him.**

**"Do not mock me." She said.**

**Ha! This girl still had her stupid naivety that her prince will come.**

**"Haha! That's right. You should keep loving him. It turns out losers won't let go of their feelings so easily." He grabbed the blanket and threw it away.**

**"Look at me! Here's Ray's face. The face you LOVE so much" He let the disgusting word roll off his tongue slowly. Such emotions exist only for the weak. He took a hold of her arm and yanked her over. "Isn't there a list of things you want to do to him? Like... a kiss?"**

**She stared at him. Yes, she still sees Ray. Though the weakling is forever gone.**

**"What are you thinking? What? Are you too shy to tell me?" He leaned closer. She sat up and retreated to the back board hugging her knees. "You're a toy. You shouldn't be feeling shy! You still don't know your place. You're no fun. Should I just throw you away?"**

**She just stared at him, clutching a pillow. As if something like that will keep him away. Well, he guessed that's a good thing. She starting to bend over for him.**

**"You should entertain me if you don't want to be discarded. I'll pretend to be Ray. So do that thing again. You know, what you did in the garden. Come on."**

**She threw the pillow on his face. He scowled. This damned woman.**

**He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She doesn't have a pillow or a blanket to protect her now.**

**"Don't tell me you still don't get it?! I'm Ray, you stupid toy! Treat me like him!"**

**What he didn't expect was her touching his face. So gently, it sent a current to his spine he fell off the bed.**

**His heart was filled with fear and panic. His head start to throb painfully he can almost feel crack forming on his forehead, slowly chipping away his skin.**

**"Please leave me alone." He pleaded. "I'll just stay silent like a grave... I'll do anything... Please stop it." He let out a plaintive sound. A sob if he may.**

**"Ray..."**

**"Please leave me alone! Stop it." He covered his ears, grasped for air. His eyes unfocused and filled with tears. "I want to be alone! I want to be alone!"**

**He didn't see her sat beside him on the floor. He doesn't even know where he was. Is this the basement? The dark abyss has almost sucked all of the light in him.**

**"Ray! It's me!! What happened to you?" She shook his shoulders.**

**He retreated to himself. He doesn't want to hurt anymore. He doesn't want anything.**

**"Ray... You're back, aren't you?" He said softly. Her voice breaking ever so slightly.**

**"Ugh... You're..." He grabbed his hair. "You're..."**

**Remember! Her name... Her touch... Her kiss... Tears fell from his eyes. He should not forget! She was the best thing that ever happened to him, still is.**

**"My head... it hurts" It felt like a thousand mallets are hammering on his skull.**

**His eyes finally focused on the form next to him.**

**"What have I done you?... Oh no... How... How could I have done this to you? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... This is all my fault."**

**"No... No... Ray. It's alright." She said. Her voice was still as beautiful as ever.**

**"No. Don't forgive me! Just throw me away right now before he comes back!! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! What do I do? What should I do." He's sure he's not making sense anymore. The anguish surging in his veins are much more powerful than before.**

**And the guilt. It's pumping in his blood filling him with dread. What had he done?**

**"I hurt you... I made you shiver in pain. Are you alright? Why are you so thin?" He ran his hand on her arm and saw bruises. He choked on his tears.**

**"I can't believe this... I'll never forgive myself."**

**"It wasn't you, Ray. It was him... Are you back now?" He can hear the worry in her voice.**

**After all what he put her through. He doesn't deserve to be in the presence of an... angel as pure as she is. He doesn't deserve to show his face to her.**

**"I don't know... I might be dragged back into the abyss. So please just go. Leave me... Ugh.. My head is killing me..."**

**More than his head, his heart broke to pieces. That person... him, his devilish side tortured her and kept her here.**

**"Ray... Wasn't supposed to last from the beginning. I was created because I was in denial of my weaknesses."**

**"You're not weak! You're the kindest person I have ever met... Please don't leave me with him..." She cried, trying to make him look at her.**

**"Ever since I met you I thought... maybe I can stay... But... He was the real me... Ray should never have existed in the first place. This devilish side I have within me... Both of us... are scared..."**

**He finally looked at her. The last time they were this close was back in the garden. She so beautiful, he wanted to embed her features in his brain so that he'll see her even if he closed his eyes.**

**He cradled her face.**

**"The only time I wasn't scared... was when I'm with.. yo- UGH!! Stay...Stay away from me!" He pushed her away. "You have to stay away... please." He cried.**

**He stood and burst out of the room. The believers of Mint Eye shut the door.**

**She lay down on the floor and quietly sobbed. He was in so much pain...**

**"Ray..."**

**\------**

"CUUUUTT!"

"Haaaaaaa..." [MC] released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

Everyone seemed to be the same as well. It was all because of his acting. Saeran was drawing all of them in.

Jumin had a small rule of staying perpetual to the source material in whatever drama he directs. He always leaves it to the actors to bring it to another level in giving the viewer an all new experience as they watched and Saeran did just that.

She had played the game. Laughed, cried and worried over the guys and girl of the RFA. She had been blessed to relive all of it as the Main Character in the drama. Out of all the times her heart broke for them, Saeran had the power break down the 'acting' and make her feel and be the leading lady for real.

"[MC] get up from there" Jumin got up from his chair behind the camera and sat on the floor near her.

"Can't you let me wallow in my tears for a little while more?" She sobbed.

"No. Turn the tap off."

"Bad Jumin"

He rolled his eyes. Although he completely understands that new actors draw real emotions to act, [MC] had to keep herself together.

"That's Director Han for you... at least until after the filming"

"Fine." She sat up and wiped her tears. "Where's Saeran anyway?"

"Outside. The make up team fussing over his ruined make up. You should go there too."

She found him having his eyeliner reapplied to make up for the lack of eyebags. Saeran had his fringe clipped to the sides to prevent ot from blocking his eyes.

[MC] giggled as she snapped a picture of him. She opened her Instagram and posted the picture with a caption:

He cried so much... his make up had all run off! He's so cute!! LOLs #RayRoute #BTS

The pic immediately got a like from Saeyoung.

[Agent_Saeven07] :@urMainGirl Really now? lmao @UnknownFace You alright brother? Hahahaha

[UnknownFace]: @Agent_Saeven07 Shut up... You're supposed to be missing right now. @urMainGirl Why do you do this to me?

[Agent_Saeven07] :@UnknownFace you can never get rid of me!!! *evil laughs*

[urMainGirl]: @UnknownFace Oops! :p I didn't know you'll log in this soon. Hahahaha

[UnknownFace]: @urMainGirl, you're forgiven. Come over here.

[MC] pocketed her phone and looked up. The make up crew is now done with him. His eyebags are more pronounced than ever.

"Come on... Let's take one for the team" He snorted.

"I haven't retouched my make up!" She mock protested.

"That's fine... You still look beautiful to me."

She hugged his arm in silent appreciation.

Saeran raised his phone to take a selfie. He made an irritated face on the screen so [MC] did the same, puffing her cheeks out in an adorable scowl.

"[MC]! Let's touch up your make up a little bit." The staff called on her.

"Alrighty~" She gave one last squeeze on his arm before she skipped to where Saeran formerly sit.

He tapped on the multicolored lense icon on his phone and typed:

Does this look anemic enough?(｡ŏ_ŏ)

She cried a lot too... still looks pretty tho lols #rayrouteBTS

He closed the app and went over to [MC]. Her manager next to her talking about her schedule for today.

"After a meeting with PD Na for that next variety show, you're free for the night. Please take a rest [MC]. Your health is as important, alright? Saeran ah~ You'd be part of that variety show as well, right?"

"Yeah... I think it'll be a spin off for the Normal End. We'll get details later."

"I think it'll be interesting... I just hope we won't end up hungry like in New Journey to the West" [MC] laughed.

"Knowing him, he'll make something absolutely entertaining for the fans... Though that doesn't necessarily mean it'll be easy for us." He said.

Na Young Seok is a notorious producer-director in making variety shows that put celebrities on the spot. Though it was guaranteed to be really fun even for them, he just hopes he won't have to jump off a cliff or something.

"Most of the RFA members will be there, too. Let's see if we can grab a dinner with them if they're not too busy" [MC] said.

"None of us are too busy, if you're the one asking." Saeran said, his tone matter-of-fact.

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do. Also it's been a while since we all got together." He patted her head.

"Thank you Saeran ah~" She smiled.

"Can you two stop flirting on Instagram?" Jumin let out a slightly amused hum.

"We're not flirting" Saeran immediately said.

"Sure. Tell that to your million followers commenting on your anemic pic." The director let a small laugh through his nose.

Both of them whipped out their phones. True to Jumin's words, it seemed like his post had gotten way out of hand.

The comments ranged from incoherent capital letters; series of exclamation points; shocked, heart-eyed emoji to 'My ship is SAILINGG'; 'Baby Ray, please sleep well'; 'Sooo cute together kyaaaaaaahhh' and 'Excited for episode 9!!'. Saeran thinks he saw a 'Gods help me! They're so cute' comment amongst the others.

He found [MC] snickering beside him liking comments and replying to some.

The one that stood out to him was:

[Agent_Saeven07]: Your ship is Titanic... and I'm the ICEBERG.

It got a lot of replies and likes and is on top of the series of comments. His brother is really getting so attached to 707 and is adapting his mannerisms. He's becoming more of a troll these days.

[BlackStarYoo★]: @Agent_Saeven07 you say that to every MysMes ship @urMainGirl is in lolol

[UnknownFace]: Thank you for pointing that out @BlackStarYoo★

He didn't wait for any of them to reply. After all, he needs a lot of time to internalize to be Ray again. He hasn't discovered that 'switch' Jumin was talking about when getting in character.

He looked at [MC] and smiled.

Saeran guessed he'll have to endure having this double life until he finds his switch.


End file.
